the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
FlySweden
FlySweden is a Swedish airliner. Fleet Airbus A319-100 Airbus A320-200 Airbus A330-300 Boeing 737-800 Boeing 747-8i Boeing 757-200 Boeing 777-200ER Embraer E190 Embraer E195 McDonnell Douglas DC-9 McDonnell Douglas MD-11 Destinations Caribbean Jamaica Kingston – Norman Manley International Airport North America Canada Montreal – Montréal–Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport Toronto – Toronto Pearson International Airport Vancouver – Vancouver International Airport Mexico Mexico City – Mexico City International Airport United States California Los Angeles – Los Angeles International Airport San Francisco – San Francisco International Airport Florida Miami – Miami International Airport Illinois Chicago – O'Hare International Airport Michigan Detroit – Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport New Jersey Newark – Newark Liberty International Airport New York New York City – John F. Kennedy International Airport North Carolina ''' Charlotte – Charlotte/Douglas International Airport '''South America Argentina Buenos Aires – Ministro Pistarini International Airport Brazil São Paulo – São Paulo–Guarulhos International Airport Europe Austria Vienna – Vienna International Airport Belgium Brussels – Brussels Airport Croatia Zagreb – Zagreb Airport Czech Republic Prague – Prague Ruzyně Int'l Airport Denmark Copenhagen – Copenhagen Airport Finland Helsinki – Helsinki-Vantaa Airport France Paris – Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport Germany Berlin – Berlin Tegel Airport Düsseldorf – Düsseldorf Airport Frankfurt – Frankfurt Airport Hamburg – Hamburg Airport Munich – Munich Airport Greece Athens – Athens International Airport Hungary Budapest – Budapest Liszt Ferenc International Airport Ireland Dublin – Dublin Airport Italy Rome – Leonardo da Vinci International Airport Netherlands Amsterdam – Amsterdam Airport Schiphol Norway Oslo – Oslo Airport Poland Warsaw – Warsaw Chopin Airport Portugal Lisbon – Lisbon Humberto Delgado Airport Romania Bucharest – Otopeni International Airport Russia Moscow – Sheremetyevo International Airport Spain Barcelona – Barcelona–El Prat Airport Madrid – Adolfo Suárez Madrid–Barajas Airport Sweden Linköping – Linköping City Airport Ronneby – Ronneby Airport Visby – Visby Airport Östersund – Åre Östersund Airport Kalmar – Kalmar Airport Kiruna – Kiruna Airport Luleå – Luleå Airport Ängelholm – Ängelholm-Helsingborg Airport Malmö – Malmö Airport Stockholm – Stockholm-Arlanda Airport (Main Hub) Skellefteå – Skellefteå Airport Umeå – Umeå Airport Örnsköldsvik – Örnsköldsvik Airport Sundsvall – Sundsvall-Härnösand Airport Gothenburg – Göteborg Landvetter Airport Switzerland Geneva – Geneva Airport Zurich – Zurich Airport United Kingdom London – Heathrow Airport Manchester – Manchester Airport Africa South Africa Johannesburg – O. R. Tambo International Airport Asia China Beijing – Beijing Capital International Airport India Delhi – Indira Gandhi International Airport Israel Tel Aviv – Ben Gurion International Airport Japan Tokyo – Narita International Airport South Korea Seoul – Gimpo International Airport Malaysia Kuala Lumpur – Kuala Lumpur International Airport Nepal Kathmandu – Tribhuvan International Airport Philippines Manila – Ninoy Aquino International Airport Taiwan Taipei – Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport Thailand Bangkok – Suvarnabhumi Airport Turkey Istanbul – Istanbul Atatürk Airport United Arab Emirates Dubai – Dubai International Airport Oceania Australia Sydney – Sydney Airport New Zealand Auckland – Auckland Airport Accidents and Incidents January 7, 2006: FlySweden Flight 768, a Boeing 737-800 caught fire while taking off at London's Heathrow Airport on its way to Stockholm, the crew was able to abort takeoff and evacuated all 135 people on-board with no loss of life with the aircraft later being destroyed by the fire. An arsonist lit a match in one of the plane's bathroom was the cause with the arsonist later being arrested. Category:Airline